mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ptaszek na uwięzi
Ptaszek na uwięzi — dwudziesty drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. W tym odcinku podczas wizyty Księżniczki w Ponyville, Fluttershy poznaje pupila Celestii i postanawia się nim zaopiekować. Ptak przysparza jej wiele problemów. Kiedy Księżniczka Celestia dowiaduje się, że jej ukochany ptak znikł, zaczynają się prawdziwe kłopoty nieśmiałego pegaza. Opis Spóźnienie thumb|left|Angel przypomina właścicielce o spotkaniu Na początku odcinka widać Fluttershy, która właśnie pomogła kontuzjowanej myszce. Po chwili do pegaza przybiega zdenerwowany Angel, trzymający zegarek. Króliczek bardzo chce coś powiedzieć swojej opiekunce. Fluttershy zastanawia się, o co mu chodzi, gdy nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest spóźniona na przyjęcie z Księżniczką Celestią, o czym właśnie chciał ją poinformować królik. Kucyk czym prędzej wybiega z domu, lecz po chwili wraca, by podziękować pupilowi. Robi to kilkakrotnie, aż zniecierpliwiony Angel zamyka i blokuje drzwi tak, że Fluttershy nie ma wstępu do domu. Przyjęcie thumb|right|Pupil Księżniczki Tymczasem w Cukrowym Kąciku, Rainbow Dash stara się sprowokować gwardzistów Celestii do jakiegoś ruchu. W końcu, znudzona, daje za wygraną. Po chwili pojawia się spóźniona Fluttershy, której strażnicy nie chcą wpuścić. Z pomocą przybywa jej Twilight Sparkle. Uczennica Celestii jest bardzo przejęta wizytą władczyni i chce, by przyjaciółki zrobiły jak najlepsze wrażenie na Celestii. Niestety nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli. Rarity, która przyszła w eleganckiej sukni, krzyczy na wszystkich, aby nie poplamili jej stroju. Applejack ma problemy z zasadami savoir-vivre'u przy stole, a Pinkie Pie objada się słodyczami w niezbyt grzeczny sposób, ku przerażeniu państwa Cake, którzy tymczasem cały czas natrętnie usługują Księżniczce. Na szczęście Celestia rozpoczyna miłą pogawędkę z Fluttershy, przedstawiając jej swoją pupilkę Filominę. Ptak jest w opłakanym stanie. Rozmowę przerywa strażnik, informujący Celestię, że Pani Burmistrz prosi o spotkanie. Władczyni kończy przyjęcie, po czym kucyki wychodzą. Twilight cieszy się, że przynajmniej nie doszło do żadnej katastrofy. Tymczasem, ptak Księżniczki znika z klatki. Doktor Fluttershy thumb|left|Filomina w domu Fluttershy Okazuje się, że Fluttershy, jako wzorowa miłośniczka zwierząt, postanowiła zająć się Filominą. Wychodzi z założenia, że Księżniczka nie ma czasu, by pielęgnować pupila, więc z pewnością będzie wdzięczna Fluttershy, która wyleczy biedne zwierzątko. Filomina nie wygląda na zachwyconą tym pomysłem. Fluttershy kładzie ją do łózka i mierzy jej temperaturę. Okazuje się, że ptak ma gorączkę, więc pegaz stosuje okład z lodu, co doprowadza jej pacjentkę do wyziębienia. Kucyk nie jest w stanie ustabilizować temperatury ciała Filominy i postanawia dać jej lekarstwo. Niestety, krnąbrny ptak nie chce połknąć pigułki, co więcej nie daje się nabrać na sprawdzone sztuczki Fluttershy. Pegaz nie daje za wygraną i przynosi Filominie pyszną, zdrową zupę. Zwierzak jednak nie chce jeść, mimo nalegań kucyka. Uparta Fluttershy postanawia przyprowadzić swojego byłego pacjenta, kolibra Nucigroszka, z którym zaczyna nucić melodię, zachęcając Filominę, aby się przyłączyła. Wtedy Filomina wymiotuje na twarz pegaza. Fluttershy próbuje wszystkich znanych jej metod leczenia: nawilżania, aromaterapii, ciepłej kąpieli, maści leczniczej, a nawet operacji chirurgicznej. Zabiegi te nie dają pozytywnych rezultatów, a Filominie wciąż wypadają pióra. Groźba wygnania thumb|right|Mina Twilight na widok strażników Do chatki Fluttershy przychodzi Twilight, która jest przerażona widząc Filominę i pyta przyjaciółkę co tu robi ptak Celestii. Fluttershy stara się wytłumaczyć motywy swojego postępowania, ale Twi odpowiada, że pegaz musi zwrócić Księżniczce jej własność, zanim ktokolwiek zauważy zaginięcie ptaka. Fluttershy się zgadza, lecz po chwili w drzwiach ukazują się strażnicy, pytający o Filominę. Przyjaciółkom udaje się ukryć kaszlącego pupila, a strażnicy, za namową Twilight, odchodzą. Po ich wyjściu jednorożec wpada w histerię i snuje pesymistyczne wizje wygnania i uwięzienia Fluttershy przez rozgniewaną Księżniczkę. Fluttershy w to nie wierzy i mówi, że najważniejsze jest zdrowie Filominy. Prosi Twilight o pomoc w wyleczeniu ptaka. Jednorożec błyskawicznie przystępuje do dość brutalnego leczenia. Siłą wkłada lekarstwo do dzioba Filominy, zakłada jej niewygodną obrożę uniemożliwiającą wyskubywanie sobie piór i zamyka ptaszka w klatce. Następnie chce podać pacjentce zupę, którą przygotowała Fluttershy, lecz Filomina wykorzystuje otwarcie klatki i ucieka. Pościg i Wielki Finał thumb|left|Agonia Filominy Fluttershy i Twilight ścigają pupilkę Księżniczki przez całe Ponyville. Filomina, mając przy tym niezły ubaw, wymyka się jednak zarówno opiekunkom, jak i poszukującym jej strażnikom. Ścigający w końcu znajdują ptaka na szczycie fontanny. Fluttershy prosi Filominę, aby zeszła na dół, jednak w tym momencie ptak traci ostanie pióro, co wywołuje scenę agonii Filominy, w bardzo teatralnym stylu. Zwierzak Księżniczki zaczyna spadać, a Fluttershy błyskawicznie rusza na ratunek, lecz po chwili ptak staje w płomieniach i zostaje po nim tylko kupka popiołu. Wywołuje to rozpacz największej miłośniczki zwierząt w Ponyville. Na miejsce zdarzenia przybywa Celestia. Fluttershy i Twilight próbują wszystko wyjaśnić i każda z nich bierze winę na siebie. Przyłącza się do nich Pinkie Pie, choć właściwie nie wie o co chodzi. Fluttershy jest gotowa przyjąć karę, lecz Księżniczka zaczyna mówić do kupki popiołów, z której, ku zdziwieniu kucyków, wyłania się wspaniały ptak. thumb|Odrodzenie feniksa Celestia wyjaśnia zdumionej Fluttershy, że Filomina to feniks, czyli magiczny ptak, który raz na jakiś czas traci pióra, staje w płomieniach i odradza się w bardzo efektowny sposób. Mówi też, że zachowanie Filominy wobec Fluttershy miało charakter żartu. Filomina przeprasza za ten dowcip i daje pegazowi swoje pióro w prezencie. Na koniec Rainbow Dash prosi feniksa o połaskotanie strażników. Filmonina spełnia tę prośbę i po chwili poważni gwardziści zaczynają się śmiać, ku radości tęczowego pegaza i pozostałych kucyków. Cytaty :Applejack: Które to sałatka, a które to przystawka? I które się je na początek? O, nieważne, nie jestem głodna. : : Księżniczka Celestia:'' Nietypowa ta moja pupilka...'' :Rarity: Niech nikt się nie rusza! Chcę tylko stąd wyjść bez szwanku. Nie ruszać się! Nie deptać mi sukni! Do tyłu, DO TYŁU, MÓWIĘ!!! :Twilight: Może wypędzić Cię z Equestrii, albo wtrącić Cię do lochu... albo Cię wygnać i wtrącić do lochu w miejscu, do którego Cię wygna! :Fluttershy: Ja zawiniłam. :Twilight: Nie, ja zawiniłam! :Pinkie Pie: Nie, ja zawiniłam!! Ej, a o co tu chodzi? Galeria en:A Bird in the Hoof Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu